Anything You Want
by PrincessButtercup
Summary: Cordelia meets a man, Angel's not to thrilled, but does he have a right to be suspsious? (if you guys like it i'll write more or it)
1. Default Chapter

CHATPER 1  
  
  
'Anything you want  
Anything the world has to offer  
I can give you  
If you just reach out to me  
take my hand  
everything a kiss cannot bring you  
i will give you  
if you just you will..'  
  
Cordelia sat in a dingy smokey bar, she waved a few smoke clouds out of her way. She wasnt sure why she was here. She was invited by a freind to come by the promise of there being directors there so far all there was were sleez's in expensive clothing. Her hazel eyes scanned around a few times before they locked on a man. His eyes were locked on hers. Cordelia tried to look away but found her self just staring at him like a gawking fish. He made his way across the room towards her, the sauve way he moved made it appear as if he was floating on a cloud..ok she knew at the moment she needed a much needed break from work.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lediv Cilfuer. I couldnt help notice you from across the way, you have a very beautiful face." He said with a smile. It seemed to light up his jade eyes, his black long hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, he wore a finely tailored black suite.  
  
"Huh? Oh thanks. I'm Cordelia Chase." She held out hand to him. *yeah real great Cordy the word huh is so sexy* she thought to herself. He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips he kissed it softly smiling.  
  
"Such a wonderful name, I would think a lady of your calibur would not be seen in such a dreadful place."  
  
"I was invited by a freind, so I couldnt let her down. I might not get another chance to sit in a place full of..well losers. Not to offend you of course."  
  
Lediv laughed for a moment. "None taken my dear Miss Chase. It is miss isnt it?"  
  
"Very much so." Cordy said blankly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that..Not really. What do you say we leave this place and get a cup of coffee? I dont how much longer I can stay here."  
  
"I so hear you." She grabbed her purse, standing up she linked her arm through his letting him escort her out.  
  
'And it's freedom   
in my arms  
and it's freedom in my arms'  
  
*************  
Chatper 2  
  
"Take my hand  
you never find  
another quite mine  
if you look  
you'll see that I'm a lonely one'  
  
Angel sat in his office he kept looking at the time. He was getting worried about Cordy. He found that he did this more and more often then he would like. Just something about her was eating away inside of him. Like if she out of his site for more then 5 minutes he would panick. He even hated when she went home to sleep in her apartment. To him she just wasnt safe anywhere else but with him. He needed her. He wanted her. He wanted to possess her. But there was nothing he could do. Cordelia had her life to lead outside of the office. Outside of him. That thought made him cringe.  
  
It was right. He couldnt do a damned thing. And tonight she was at a party and didnt even invite him! Or Wes..mostly HIM. Was she hiding something? Was there something she didnt want him to know? No that's ridiculous she was big on the whole honesty thing and loved to promote that face about herself. Not that it wasnt appreciated every now and again. He knew where the party was. Maybe he'd just go check up on her, make sure she was alright. There's nothing wrong with that. So he grabbed his duster, walking out into the city night air.  
  
As he walked thoughts raced through his mind, trying to figure out where this..these feelings came from.It was a yearning he hadn't felt in a long time..then he stopped walking..no..not a long time..it was never. He never felt this way. Darla, Buffy, no one. Was it love? It wasnt. He loved Buffy. Didnt he? Angel couldnt understand where all this was coming from. He knew where he stood with his heart. It was on a silver platter for Buffy. But she was moving on with her life, he should be too. It dawned on him. He had moved on. It took just now this long to realize it. He wasnt sure how to explain these new feelings..but he didnt feel free. He didnt feel happy. He started up walking again..nothing was ever easy. Even if you had lived as long as he did. You still learn new things. Even if you dont want to. You have no choice, you just go on doing what your doing even if you dont know what your doing.   
  
'I lost my soul   
deep inside  
it's so black and cold  
deep inside'  
  
*******************  



	2. Sistine Smile

Chapter 3  
  
'in my arms'  
  
Cordelia and Lediv sat closely together in a booth, he had his hand resting on her upper theigh while she smiled warmly at him sipping her mocha. She couldnt remember the last time she felt this comfortable around anyone out side of the people she worked with. She had pretty much thought she lost her sex appeal. She worked with Angel, who didnt pay any attention to her or the way she looked. Wesley only cared about smart acidemics things that were way over her head and Gunn..did he even like girls?   
  
"Thinking?" Lediv asked her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I asked if you were thinking you had this far away look in your eyes."  
  
"Yeah just thinking about work and how lame that party was. And how glad I am that I met you. I dont what it is about you but I just feel I can open up to you." Cordelia said to him.  
  
"That's because you can. I already think your the most beautiful charming woman I have ever met. There's just something about you that I find very...irrerisitable." His voice was soft and seductive. Normally her gaurd would be quickly up but it remained down.  
  
"Really?" She asked raising a brow to him. "Tell me more..a girl could just eat this stuff up."  
  
'in my arms'  
  
"Everything about you screams star. Screams model. Your eyes are so full of emotion..the windows to the soul, your alluring. When I saw you I knew I had to talk to you. I was drawn to you. Your like magnent..a gorgeous woman wo probably doesnt get the proper pampering she deserves. Let me give that to you Cordelia. Everything you could ever want..let me give to you."  
  
'in my arms'  
  
"Wow that's like a pleasent slap in the face..wait. I mean that sounds so tempting but I have to pass..I mean. I dont think I can. I have work and I cant just leave.." She started but was cut off by his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh Cordelia. I'll give you time to think about it. Till then can I see you again?"  
  
"Of course you can see me again. Here." She pulled out the card to Angel Investagations then put her home number on the back of it. "That's my work number and my home number. You can call anytime. I guess I should head home now."  
  
"Would you like me to take you or call a cab?" He offered to her.  
  
"No thats alright. I gotta stop by the office first. But call me so we can get togther again."  
  
"Of course." Lediv leaned in a bit kissing her lips softly and tenderly. Cordelia felt a rush through her body like nothing she's ever felt before. It was an urgency to have more of him. But she pulled away looking a bit flushed. She smiled and excused her walking out. She felt like a giddy school girl. She wanted to stop by the office to make sure everything was ok so she headed towards The Hyperion.  
  
  
*********  
'Sistine smile  
you'll never know  
the trap is set'  
  
  
Angel couldnt find her at the party he heard that she left with some guy. Cordelia left with some guy. He felt his heart just, just what? Shatter. Yeah. His heart shattering into peices knowing that she went off with another man doing god knows what with him. His thoughts were aburbtly interuppted when Cordelia came through the doors smiling. Angel just looked at her.  
  
"Angel! Guess what?" She shouted to him.  
  
"What?" He asked dryly.  
  
"I met a man tonight! Can you belive it! I mean yeah ok i've been working my butt off and it paid off! He's cute and got money and he's such a gentle man. I want you to meet him sometime."  
  
"Cordelia you just met him..how can you be so excited over him?"  
  
"I'm a girl I'm allowed. We spent the evening together left the party and got coffee and I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were holding down the fort."  
  
"Wait you were with him tonight?"  
  
"Yep I was." She said.  
  
Angel got up and walked over to her smelling her.  
  
"Angel what on earth are you doing? Stop smelling me!"  
  
"Did you touch..sit near each other?"  
  
"Umm yeeeeah."  
  
"He has no scent."  
  
"What do you mean he has no scent?" Cordelia said to him. "Everyone has a scent..even everyTHING has a scent."  
  
"I dont smell him on your clothes..he's not human."  
  
"Listen just because you dont have a social life doesnt mean you can stick your broody lil nose into mine." She was getting offened by him.  
  
"I dont want you to see him again. Ever. He could be dangerous."  
  
"Whatever Angel. Just because I go out and meet a guy he's automatcially evil? That's not saying much in your confindence about me finding guys." Cordelia turned from him ready to walk out the door when she felt his hand lightly grasp her arm.  
  
"Cordy..you know what I mean. I just worry about you and I dont want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Sure Angel, I'll be in tommorrow morning. But I might be a bit late." Cordelia pulled her arm from him and walked out the door.  
  
Angel stood there. There was a scent on her, she had the smell of Hell on her. Not just a demon, not just a vampire but something different something he hasnt came across. But the sulfuric smell on her clothes was all to familar. He flipped off the light and headed downstairs to sleep. Or ponder who was trying to hang on his Seerer.  
  



	3. the call

CHAPTER 4  
  
Lediv sat in a very fine hotel room, plush couches rested on a purple plush couch. A small white orb watching the small quarrle between Angel and Cordelia a cruel smile played across his lips. Everything looked like it was going to work out perfectly. Angel would be out of the picture and Cordelia would be his for the takings. And he wanted to take her. She could be his new queen, reighn by his side. She was beautiful, witty, and full of so much fire. Fire that could dimish the fired in Hell, he liked that. He ran his hand lightly over the orb to watch Cordelia sleep. Her lips partly open as her her short hair was sprawled across her pillow a few strands framing her face, her lips twitched some as he watched. She was a Goddess. She would be his Goddess.  
  
********  
  
Cordelias dreams were plagued with demons and death. She moved around fitfully, then her eyes fluttered open as she was staring into the darkness as a pad and pencil came floating over to her immeditately. Leave it to Dennis.  
  
"Not a visions Dennis. Just a nightmare. And I'm pretty sure of it..no ax like pain in skull." She said to her ghostly roommate but it still hung there then the pencil wrote on the paper, flipping the paid around it said ANGEL.  
  
"No I'm not calling Angel, i'm just gonna lie back down and try to get a few more hours of sleep, I'm a bit tired still." With that the pad and pencil floated away and out of her room. She laid back down and closed her eyes but sleep would be a long time coming she knew that. Her dream felt so real. But it wasnt, she would never do those things she had done. She certainly knew she wouldnt kill Gunn and torture Wes and Angel till they begged and screamed her name in praise. Althought she wouldnt mind having Angel do that..then her eyes snapped back open. That was a nightmare in itself and where did that thought come from anyways? She didnt need Angel nor want him that way must be the sleep deprived Cordelia talking.   
  
********  
  
In the morning at Angel Investigations, Wesley was busy working on a new case that had arrived earlier that morning and Angel was yet to be seen as Cordelia breezed into the office.  
  
"Morning Wes. Donut?"  
  
"Table..you know i found it difficult to believe that we have no books on a Keriosh demon, that speaks on how to kill it."  
  
"A what? Mind not talking about work till I had a cup of coffee please?"  
  
"Late night?" Wesley asked with an inquisitive brow raise.  
  
"Didnt sleep well. Nightmares." She said blandly as she poured herself a cup of coffee and walked over to her desk flipping on her moniter.  
  
"Visions?"  
  
"No. Nightmares. Didnt you hear me the first time?" She snapped at him.  
  
Just at that moment Angel walked into the room buttoning up his black silk shirt, he glanced at Cordelia then Wesley and walked over to the fridge not even saying a word to either of them as he pulled out a packet of blood popping it in the microwave. Wesley looked over at Cordelia wondering if there was something wrong with Angel that he didnt know about.  
  
"Angel, I've been working on a case all morning and I think perhaps I need to go to the occult store and get us a new book. I cannot seem to find how to kill a Keriosh demon." The reply Wesley got was just a simple nod as Angel stared at Cordelia from over the rim of his mug, she was obvisouly unaware that he was watching her.   
  
"Yes..well them..I'll just get going. I shall return soon." He grabbed his coat and headed out of the hotel. Then an eerie silence came over the hotel. Cordelia glanced up to see Angel staring at her she perked a perfect thin brow at him as it signifiing 'what'.  
  
"I want to know more about the man you met."  
  
She slammed the pen down that she was writing with and sighed loudly and exageratedly.  
  
"Fine what do you want to know?"  
  
"Name. Where you met him?. Where he's from? What's he doing here in LA? Who does he work for?"  
  
"Lediv Cilfuer, met him when I was at that party. Dont know. Dont know. And again Dont know."  
  
"You didnt bother to ask him any of these questions?"  
  
"Well yeah but maybe I dont think it's any of your business who I'm seeing." She got up moved across the room to put a few files away, Angel was by her side in an instant slamming the file door shut with a mencing look on his face.  
  
"I dont like this Cordelia. Something about him isnt right."  
  
That did not get him the reaction he wanted, instead she scowled at him.   
  
"I think that you just cant stand the fact that unlike the rest of the people that work here I can go out and have fun. Its not going to end up like last time Angel. I learned my lesson. I like this guy. Alot. And i will not have you or Wes or Gunn or anybody ruin this for me. The only person that's allowed to ruin this is me."   
  
"Fine. But next date i get to met him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you'll just go get all big brother on him and then he wont want to take me out because my best freind is a loony!"  
  
That struck him deep. Now he knew how people felt when he was Angelus and he wounded them with his sharp venomous tongue. But this time she hadnt known how much she hurt him. Angel covered the pain in his eyes. That's all she thought of him a best freind. A brother figure. Nothing more then that. He knew he should be flattered but instead he was pained by it. She held his heart and she didnt even know it.   
  
"I promise. I wont."  
  
Then she gave him her best smile, just then the phone rang. Cordelia brushed past him, sending small shivers down his spine at her light touch.  
  
"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless...Lediv!   



End file.
